


For you, Babe

by Flaming_monkeyz



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i tried :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Nick want to 'play' around ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> That is a terrible summary but hopefully my words could better explain. This is my first smut and I really tried hard to make it a nice as possible, I hope you enjoy :)

It was late on a Saturday night and the atmosphere was rather quite. Nick and Matt were sitting on the floor, since the couch was a bit too small for them to be comfortable, pretending to watch the telly. Matt’s back was resting against the sofa, which had been deprived of its cushions to make the floor more cozy all the while Nick was sitting between his legs with his his arms resting upon the other man’s knees whilst his back was lightly pressed against the other's chest. 

The ladder reaches his arms out and slowly began caressing his lover’s sides before placing a gentle kiss in his ruffled dark mane. He could hear a small chuckle spilling from the other man's lips as he softly rests his head in the crook in his neck as he feels long, soft fingers intertwining with his own.

"And what're you gigglin' on 'bout?" Matt asks playfully as he wraps his arms around Nick's waist.

"Nothin' really... it's joost that we don't really get to be like this too often."

"Like wha'?"

"All snuggled up on the floor, holdin' me like I'm your teddy bear." He chuckles, squeezing the other man's hand.

"My teddy bear, eh? Nah you more than a teddy, baby. Your softer and much more fun to play with." Matt snarks as he squeezes back and rests his head in the crook of the smaller man's neck. "Maybe we can play a bit right now."

"Play? You trying to get in me pants, Helders?" He coaxes in a playful tone.

Matt giggles as he he brings his mouth up to the older man's ear. "Maybe I'm askin' if ya want to be played wif, would ye like tha'?"

"Aye... it...l-" Just as Nick had spoke he stops when he warm breath tickling the hair behind ear as Matt noses against his skin before peppering his neck in gentle kisses. "I-I...um..."

"mmm...?"

Just as nick tries to turn to face Matt his lips were quickly caught in his lips. At first he's surprised by Matt's sudden brazenness but soon relaxes into it. Nick's skin flickers as Matt moves his hands lazily over the soft muscles of his stomach, ghosting over the skin, drawing him tighter into the circle of his arms, trailing soft kisses down his neck causing a delicious shiver to run through his whole body.

He gasps softly as he feels the larger man’s hand slip lower into his boxers and right into the curled hair adorning his crotch, lightly tracing his suddenly increasing length while the other softly caresses the smaller man’s thigh, fingers skipping over the skin, dragging lightly as his cock thickens. He lets loose a breathy moan before he drops his head back to rest it against the crook of Matt's shoulder as Matt softly wraps his fist around his cock and giving it and squeeze before he began to stroke him, slowly at first and but soon picks up a little rhythm. Urgent sounds begin to spill from his mouth as he drags his fingernails along Matt’s knees.

Nick can feel Matt’s erection digging into his backside. He attempts to push back onto him earning him groan and a love-bite the soft space between his neck and shoulder, making sparks shoot over his skin. Blindly, he tries to reach behind him, eager to give Matt the same pleasure he'd been giving him but his hand is harshly slapped away.  

Matt’s eyes swing open, breaking the kiss. "This is for you."  The man's hot breath from his heated words flutter right against Nick's ear making him gasp. His eyes slip shut as he whispers once more. "...so beautiful...I have never ever seen anythin' as stunnin' as you, like a lil' doll." Normally Nick wouldn't really believe that when anyone would happen to tell him but when he hears those words slip out of Matt's mouth he's closer to believing it than he has ever been.

He moans louder as he feels his lover's hand move faster on his cock. Soon something starts to twist and tighten in his belly, tingling warmth spreads through him and he lets the peace and pleasure wash over him as he comes in hot spurts over Matt's hand with his name on his lips.

As he tries to catch his breath, resting his head on Matt's shoulder, panting up at the ceiling. The room is completely silent until a laugh bursts from Nick's chest catches Matt  off guard, startling him just as much as the other man.

"Are you ok, Nick?" Matt asks, sounding fond and amused.

Nick carries on laughing, shoulders shaking. He's grinning like an idiot and he doesn't really know why but he can't stop and he doesn't really want to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
